Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. In addition, the augmentation of clients or end users wishing to communicate in a network environment has caused many networking configurations and systems to respond by adding elements to accommodate the increase in networking traffic. The increase in network traffic and in end users has created even more data to be routed, managed, and analyzed. In some cases, data records containing information about traffic can be exported from one point to another. These records can be used for a variety of purposes. As data has grown in complexity and sophistication, there is a significant challenge in optimally exporting this information.